


somebody told me they saw you cry, and break down

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva), pastelpacis (pastelxzavva)



Series: little musicians [9]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (not while i was in littlespace mind u but i did slide into it), A lot - Freeform, Age Regression/De-Aging, Communication Failure, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, Lack of Communication, Like, M/M, SO, and i started crying, and it hurts, im venting !! woo !!!, it kinda sucks bc its happened w me before, its sad, mikey cries, oh im also venting through him ahah sor ry, someone had a bad day, soooo, that or idk, they took it out on me, yeah - Freeform, yeah!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: do you know how hard that is to get around and think about?-( read the tags )





	somebody told me they saw you cry, and break down

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very sorry.

 

Mikey does not cry.

 

Mikey, Micheal James Way,  _does not cry._

 

Well... when he's not in littlespace, that is.

 

In littlespace, he did cry, he just didn't let anyone know it... generally speaking. 

 

He was just... "a bit" sloppy at covering it up when something was wrong. 

 

Of course, Gerard's seen him cry when he was little, but he rarely allowed Ray to see it. 

 

But when Mikey went to Ray during what he didn't know was a hard day after Ray's time at work for attention, and got told - more like yelled at, actually - to sit in the corner, he didn't even bother trying to defend himself, just dropping his stuffie on Ray's lap and walking over to the corner, sitting down and resting his head on the wall, biting at his lip so hard he tasted blood.

 

But he refused to cry.

 

The timer went off ten minutes later and instead of crawling over to Ray like usual, Mikey got up and bolted out of the room, startling and confusing his caregiver, who looked down at the stuffie in his lap.

 

It was even Mikey's favorite one.

 

Mikey sobbed once he got to his room, tugging the door shut, crawling into bed and curling up, burying his face into Ray's pillow and crying hard, face tingling with how hard the tears were coming down. Ray pushed the door open a little while after Mikey started to break down, stuffie in hand, and he totally froze in shock, heart breaking. His baby, his kitten, his little bundle of joy, was crying his heart out.

 

How could he have yelled at him like that?

 

Ray walked over slowly, setting the stuffie on their bedside table, pulling off his hoodie, gently draping it over Mikey's shoulders, crawling into bed next to him and pulling him close against his chest, having been warned by Gerard that he would try to pull away. Just like the older Way brother had said, Mikey placed one hand on Ray's chest, feebly trying to push away.

 

"Shh, little prince, it's okay, just let it out." Ray whispered, ignoring how his own throat tightened, pulling Mikey closer and knowing exactly when Mikey's defenses came crashing down, as the tone in Mikey's sobs changed into higher pitched ones, body jerking with each sob, clinging desperately to Ray's front.

 

It felt like hours had passed when Mikey finally stopped crying, and just laid there, grip now much weaker on Ray's shirt, like he didn't want to let go but also thought Ray wanted to pull away, which hurt even more. To reassure him - hopefully, at least - Ray pulled Mikey closer, kissing his head and cooing softly.

 

"I'm sorry, baby. I've had a really bad day today, I didn't mean to take it out on you." Ray mumbled guiltily, nuzzling into Mikey's hair.

 

"S'okay, Dada." Mikey mumbles, clearly still unhappy.

 

"No, no, it isn't. Dada should have known better than to yell at his little prince." Ray replies quietly, pulling away and lifting Mikey's chin, wiping his tears away. Mikey is quiet for a long while, then looks away from Ray.

 

"Ca' I has Bubba?" Mikey asks in that tiny little voice that's reserved only for when he's particularly little, and Ray kisses his head, murmuring that yes, it's okay, and he slides out of their bed, instead returning with Mikey's pacifier, his stuffed kitty called Bubba, and his favorite blanket.

 

Mikey perks up right away, and smiles for the first time that night.

 

And Ray smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> why do i hurt myself this way
> 
> c oughs
> 
> aaAAANYWAY


End file.
